The present invention relates to a signature scanner and, more particularly, to a magnetic stripe reader having an integrated scanner that reads the signature block often found above or below the magnetic stripe on many magnetic stripe cards.
On transaction systems with an integrated magnetic stripe reader, a card such as a credit card, debit card, automated teller machine card, or the like is swiped by the operator, and a receipt, invoice, or the like, is generated for a customer signature. After the customer signs, in order to verify the signature, the system operator must retain the card in order to look at the signature on the back of the card and simultaneously compare it to the signature on the transaction receipt. This card retention and comparison may result in an awkward moment in the customer-operator relationship since the comparison procedure can imply, or at the very least, give the impression of, distrust.
Transaction systems wherein a customer signs a digitizing tablet or a touch screen are capable of displaying the customer's signature for a transaction on a display screen visible to the operator. Although such systems have simplified the process of credit card transactions and other transactions employing magnetic stipe cards, the retention of the customer's card is still required for signature comparison.
In other transaction systems, users may swipe the card themselves, and the card is not given to the operator. In such cases, the signature on the card cannot be compared with a tendered signature, allowing potential fraudulent card use to go undetected. Thus, there still exists the need for an improved method and device that allows for the discreet and quick comparison of a customer's tendered signature and the signature found on the card itself.